


( ๑‾̀◡‾́)σ» In the heat of the hunt

by Ilyasviel



Series: Mchanji week [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Demon Genji, Demon Hanzo, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Freeform, Halloween Skins, Hunter McCree, Incest, McHanji, McShimada, Multi, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, not literally Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/pseuds/Ilyasviel
Summary: Day three of the McHanji Week: Prompt: demons /undercoverJesse McCree is a seasoned hunter of the supernatural, his reputation preceding him on every country he visits. And so he finds himself with a contract to stop a demon who lives in the Shimada castle, in the city of Hanamura. But this time his training and quick reflexes will not work on his favour, the enemies he will face will surprise him to the core, maybe more than he can anticipate...





	( ๑‾̀◡‾́)σ» In the heat of the hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Third day of the mchanji week! This time I used the prompt Demons... can't fight it XD those damn skins are too sexy to ignore :P so here you have it, a little AU where Jesse is a hunter travelling around the globe and the Shimadas are the demons he has been tasked to hunt. 
> 
> The fic didn't have smut per se, but the dirty talk is powerful on this one XDDDDDD enjoy it <3

The tables have been  turned to him tonight. At last, the  hunter becomes the hunted. McCree, who has travelled across the globe hunting demons and other vile creatures. From his place of birth on the deserts of US to the Russian steppe.  Years spent on the road has  turned him on a seasoned  hunter , and a misfortunate accident on Germany two  years ago left him with an arm less but a weapon against the unholy plastered to his own body. But Asia has shown him how unprepared he was to face the dangers  of the ancient underworld of countries with a history older than the Bible. And so he kept travelling and learning, killing or imprisoning whatever creature  the villagers asked  him to stop , his victories preceding him to every  city he visited. But the last one, when he has reached the land  of the Ancient Sun, has surprised him.  The villagers of Hanamura begged  him to stop the mischief  the demon of  the Shimada castle is doing around  the city . But they insisted to just put a  stop to it, never harm or kill  the demon because they believe he was a protector of  the city that has gone the wrong way for a reason they  didn’t know .

 

This is how he founds himself imprisoned on a little cell under the Shimada Castle, the demon has lured him into a trap and he has fallen on it on his hands and knees. He still hears his laugh when the door has closed behind him once he has thrown him inside. He didn’t know how long has he been caged inside that dark place, but he dreaded the moment the demon remembers about the stupid human sent to stop him… A distant sound of swift steps over stoned floors reaches him through the metal door, and his heart spikes. Tons of questions filled his mind at that moment, what kind of demon he will face? Will he be able to stop him without killing him? He has learned on his travels that sometimes demons take into his hand the protection of a land, and they are cherished as gods between the peasants, and that seems to be the case. But he has been too quick to step into danger, without asking about the kind of mischief the demon has been causing to force the inhabitants of Hanamura to seek the help of a hunter like him. 

 

“Oh, you are finally  awake .”

 

The voice is not the same as the one he heard in his memories, this one is deeper and older than the playful one of the demon he has been pursuing. “I’ve been awake for a while, demon.” Grind sounds to accompany the door while it opens, giving Jesse a view of the owner of the voice. Dark skin, black as the darkest night covers the full body of the demon in front of him. He has long black hair, and a precisely trimmed beard on his face, which surprise Jesse. Never in his long years of hunting has he found a demon who looked this ‘human’. A red tattoo decorates the skin of his shoulder, pectoral and arm, visible thanks to the way he wears his traditional gear. But his eyes draws Jesse’s attention: white and bright as the thunder of a summer night, shining in the half darkness of the cell with more energy than he imagines they will have in plain sight. “Why I’m I still alive?”

 

“Because I want it.” The words come from  behind him, and after a heartbeat,  the horns of the  demon he has been pursuing and get caught by appears over the other one’s  shoulder .

 

“Genji, behave. You have brought danger to our home with your idiocy, little  brother .”

 

A huff sounds  behind the first  demon before  the horns disappear,  dark hair with the same  dark skin showing over the tattooed  shoulder , “You are no fun, Hanzo.”

 

Even for a  demon , the  way he closes  his eyes and lets his head fall back is enough to imagine him rolling  his eyes to his  brother , making Jesse curious to know more about them. Seeing they seem capable to be reasoned with, the hunter tries a new approach to his work, “I wish you no  harm . In fact, the elders who hired me specified very consciously to not  harm you in any  way , just to put a stop to the mischief they have been suffering lately.”

 

The sound of a sigh from the older demon surprises him, “Genji, what have you done while I was hunting?”

 

Giggles is the younger answer, making the older one growl, “The usual, Hanzo. I’m  a half-succubus , remember? Do you  really think I can stay locked at home while you are away? For two weeks?  I need what  I need , dear brother.”

 

Jesse’s brain is a flat line right now. Have the elders hired him to stop to sexual escapades of  a half-succubus ?  Really ? He, who has been fighting manticores and  half -dragons… how has he ended in that situation? Because he never ask, just grabs the money and points his weapons to the evil creature without thinking.

 

Hanzo growls again, turning to face his brother before grabbing his neck and pushing him inside the cell, closing the door behind him, “You and your stupid lust will bring death to our home.”

 

Genji whines lewdly, his  eyes even being a mirror of his brother’s one are clouded with something  dark , half closed with his mouth open and gasping for air, “ Maybe I need a reminder of who is in charge here, brother.”

 

“Fuck.” Hanzo’s  eyes flare brightly as the sun, with an aura of danger emanating from him,  dark enough to make Jesse walk back until he is resting against the opposite wall,  eyes fixed on the demons in front of him.

 

The younger one keeps fighting for air, but it seems just to be adding to his desire, because his words, even breathless, keep the sting of someone looking for a fight, “That’s the plan,  brother . Will you do it or I can ask our hunter to assist me with that matter? In fact, is part of his work, right? Appease the filthy  demon and calm its tendencies to ravish the young men of the city.”

 

Bright light shines on Hanzo’s eyes, his anger answering to his younger  brother , tightening the grasp on his neck, “ Remember your  place ,  Genji .”

 

Even breathless, the young  demon has the guts to sound smug, “Oh, don’t worry, I  remember my  place ,  brother , especially when I’m on my hands and knees with you pounding  inside me  like an animal in heat.”

 

“ Genji , enough!”

 

Jesse is trying to understand what is exactly happening, a shy voice inside his head tells him he didn’t want to know, he didn’t want to be part of it. But his treacherous body, who hasn’t felt the contact of another human being in what looked like ages, is waking up to the images the younger demon is painting in his brain. Genji’s eyes snap open and focus on Jesse’s shadowed form, “It seems the hunter looks amenable to the idea, brother. You can let me have my fun inside the castle for once.”

 

Hanzo  looks at Jesse over his shoulder, nostrils flaring as if smelling something in the air, before letting his  brother go and moving in front of  the hunter in a flutter of his eyes, “I came here to free you as soon as I discovered what he has done. If you choose to help him, I can stop you, but I will prefer for you to do it with all the information available at your disposal.”

 

The hunter has never found a demon who behaved  like Hanzo, and his curiosity takes the best of him, “Fine. But I’m sure you have a good  tale to share with me and  maybe a nicer place for us to have that conversation.”

 

A lopsided smile appears on the demon’s face, the light on his eyes diminishing until it looks  like moonlight over the water, calmer and beautiful. “I’ll be honoured to have you on my table, hunter. Follow me.” He walks directly to the door, opening it and beckoning  Jesse before grabbing his brother and pushing him in front of himself, leading the way. 

 

After several heartbeats and a kick to his inner self for letting his quick mouth talk, Jesse follows them. The cell is in some kind of basement, with doors splattered around the rocky walls at equal intervals. Not a single sound breaks the silence around the almost concealed ones of the demons and the hunter, and even when he sharpens his ears, he can’t hear another soul near them. A narrow staircase awaits at the far end of the hallway, and they walk to it. Jesse follows the demons close, don’t wanting to get lost in the strange place. Two stories later, they appear on an open garden, pink sakura trees dotting the landscape. The full moon over their heads and the falling petals of the flowers giving the area an ethereal aura, peaceful and enchanting, and Jesse can’t believe a pair of demons live in a place like this. 

 

He’s distracted following  the falling of a  pink flower to the ground when a hot hand touches his lower  back . Genji’s giggle is there again, his now almost black eyes fixed on Jesse’s  face , “Come on, hunter. We can go  back to the gardens if you want after your little talk with  Hanzo . I always loved to sweat under the moonlight.”

 

Turning his  face to the centre of the garden,  Jesse finds  Hanzo looking at him with an arched brow, before raising a  hand to his brother. Genji huffs before letting his fingers slide slowly from Jesse’s body before going to his sibling and catching the offered  hand .  Jesse takes a deep breath as soon as the demon steps away. He still can  feel the hotness of his  hand on his skin, even over the several layers of armour and leather he wears. The voice on his head keeps kicking him for his stupid mouth, seeing he is walking directly to the wolfs den and finding he didn’t truly mind doing it.

 

The  inside of the  castle looks perfectly  human , with paints, tapestries and other wall hangings decorating the wooden walls. They cross path with several  human servants, who bow to  the demons respectfully with a soft ‘masters’ leaving their mouths. Minutes pass while they walk, passing  room after  room , each prettier than the previous one, with dark furniture, weapons and flowers adding the fancy touch to the old  castle . At last,  the demons stop in front of a shogi in the middle of a hallway. Hanzo pushes his brother first  inside , shaking  his head in disbelief when the young demon tries to keep  his head outside, following the movements of  Jesse . “Let me do this as it must have been done. Welcome to the Shimada  castle .”

 

“Thanks?” Those demons are something very different from what  Jesse is used to fight. “Sorry, that has been rude on my part. Thank you for your hospitality.”

 

“Don’t worry. I know you have never crossed paths with someone like us. Come on, sit on my table and share my wine.” With a nod, Jesse follows the demon inside, finding Genji already sitting on a low table and pouring some transparent liquid on three low glasses. The young demon looked even gorgeous with more light. His hair shine like silk, the deep pools of his eyes darkened to a silver colour. He sports a perpetual smirk on his face, mischief wrote on his features as much as his kinship with the other demon. And to Jesse’s surprise, the other one looks awesome under the soft light of the room too. His noble nose and strong cheekbones even more regal here than they have been when he saw him the first time. His eyes have retained part of the lighting but have diminished enough to show a tint of blue behind it. The hunter has been mesmerised by evil creatures before, lulled to them like a siren song, but the way his eyes can’t stop following the demons' movements makes something stir inside him, his brain filled with ‘what ifs’ and ‘maybes’ but his body isn’t listening to it. Genji is beaming at him, the dimples on his face even clearer on this light, making Jesse return it with a lopsided grin. They sit on the low table and take a sip from the glasses. It was sake, a good one, and Jesse takes another one before taking off his hat and jacket. The moan from Genji makes Hanzo growl at him, muttering a ‘sorry’ before slapping his brother’s head. “Our history is short, mister McCree.” When Jesse coughs into his glass hearing his name on the demon’s tongue, Hanzo chuckles, “I talked with the elders as soon as I returned to the city. I know who you are and what have they tasked you to achieve. But I have you in disadvantage here, let me introduce myself and my kin. My name is Hanzo Shimada, the heir of the family who ruled over the city long time ago. And he is my younger brother, Genji. Before our father can pass the responsibilities of the clan to us, we have been betrayed by a part of the family who wanted to occupy our place in the hierarchy. They used dark powers and blood pacts with demons to kill our family, one by one, with painful and wondrous deaths, until only we two stand against them, fighting for our lives. But the demons are capricious creatures, as you well know, and betrayed their masters when they were about to give the final blow. They transformed us in what you see, and our powers combined killed the traitors in the blink of an eye. We didn’t choose this life, mister McCree, but we decided to keep our oath with the people of Hanamura, so we remained here, as the guardians and protectors of the city, until the last breath leaves our bodies.”

 

“An honourable cause, even if it comes from a misfortune.”

 

“Indeed.” Hanzo takes another long gulp from his glass, “But this power didn’t come without a dark side. They changed more than just  our bodies . Now we have a craving ingrained in our very souls, something we  need to appease to  keep living,  keep fighting. In my case, I  need blood to survive. Not a big amount and I made an oath to never take it unwillingly. And so I travel, when the  need arises, to find a willing soul who offers it freely.”

 

Jesse puts down the glass, looking at them with new eyes, seeing the differences he sees with the rest of  the demons he has found until this day, how human they look even with the strange features. “And  I will assume his appetites lay elsewhere.”

 

“You already know it, but  I will voice it aloud  to help you understand the problem you  will deal with if you decide  to help .  The demons infused him with the powers of a succubus, but not completely. Genji didn’t kill during the act, as the pure kind does.  Instead he feeds himself with the simple energies of the coupling. I try to be the recipient of his passion, feeding him with my own pleasure, but sometimes this craving is too powerful in him and he needs to take it from a human  instead of myself. My mischievous  brother has been enjoying his little  escapades while I was away, and it seems to have drawn enough attention to make the elders seek for your  help .”

 

The brows on Jesse’s face can’t travel higher, “Let me rephrase it, will you? Are you asking me to fuck your  brother to his heart’s content to avoid his  escapades to torment the young  men and women of the city?”

 

“Yes, that the short version, if you prefer to voice it in that straightforward manner.”

 

Genji has already crawled to his side of the table, dark silver  eyes fixed on him with a heated gaze, “ Will you do it?  Will you take me, hunter?”

 

Not even his years of training has prepared  Jesse for the intensity of those  eyes , the passion flowing from him can be perceived as if his full body was emanating some  kind of sweet perfume, something you want to eat like a starved man desires a piece of roosting meat. “That  will depend, little one.  Will you survive the touch of this enchanted  hand ? It usually burns your  kind with pure fire…”  Jesse raises his  hand over the table, the orange and yellow under it bright as the hot embers.

 

Hanzo stops Genji from reaching it, “ Let me do it,  brother . If that glowy artifact can wound us, is better to test it with me. I’m sure our hunter will  let me take a gulp from his blood to heal me in case I got injured, right?”

 

The light has come back to Hanzo’s eyes, the idea of something or someone threatening his  brother making him react,  even when his stance is totally relaxed. And  even after all they have talked, all the secrets revealed and the knowledge Jesse has at his reach, his brain is already forging an alliance with his treacherous body. “Darling, you can suck my blood whenever you want.”

 

Genji chuckles hearing his brother gasp a little at the hunter’s words, but the older demon recovers quickly, coughing into his hand before speaking again. “I’ll keep that in mind, hunter.” A soft blush is blooming on his face, and Hanzo is grateful, for the first time in what seemed like ages, for his dark skin. He raises his hand to reach the offered one, the sharp black nails scratching the metallic surface before the long fingers wrap around the wrist. A soft hiss sounds from the demon who keeps his fingers in place while a little cloud of mist forms around it. Several seconds pass while Hanzo keeps his hand in place, his gaze locked with Jesse’s one, both lost into the other eyes, seeing the feelings the contact is awakening in them. 

 

“Well? It is secure for me?” Genji sounds anxious and almost ready to jump over Jesse even if  the hand will burn him as a live coal.

 

The words seem to break the spell, and Hanzo slides his fingers away, using the move to caress the back of the hand and the strong knuckles, “It is. It has burned me but nothing we can’t heal overnight, but try to keep the hand away from delicate areas, hunter.”

 

Hanzo is staring at the charred skin on his palm with a raised brow. Jesse can see that is nothing serious, but the will to test what this demon can do to him is too much. The knowledge they are not malicious monsters just makes them more appealing to him, who hasn’t had the chance to experience on his own body the kind of treatments one can receive from a demon. “Thanks for testing it, Hanzo. But it seems fair to offer something to you in exchange for your willingness.” The same metal hand moves up to his neck, pulling down the collar to offer his neck to the demon.

 

A hiss is his answer, teeth grating in pressure, “I will not ignore that  offer twice, hunter.”

 

“Nice, because I didn’t like to repeat myself. Come on, darlin’, be my guest.” With inhuman speed, Hanzo pins Jesse to the ground effortlessly, his knees hitting the back of the table while falling back, with the demon hovering over him, a hand on the floor the other on his shoulder. His eyes are shining again, little streams of light moving around the corners making him look feral, but Jesse didn’t feel fear precisely. The demon's body feels super hot over him, and even the warm air he breathes over his face is intoxicating. Wanting to enjoy the ride, Jesse tilts his head, offering his neck again and enjoying a bit too much the soft way he breathes in before moving closer to his skin. The lips are softer than he has imagined, and the trimmed beard tickles him in all the correct ways. Hanzo kisses his skin before muttering a soft ‘Kanpai’, and then Jesse is feeling the piercing pressure of his fangs puncturing his skin, a moan escaping his control at the sensation. He has never felt something like that. It has the perfect mix of bliss and pain, spiking his arousal to maximum levels after the first touch of his teeth. But then he suckles, drinking the warm blood like a good wine, humming with greedy pleasure, gulping down the vital liquid with contentment. The demon has let his body fall completely over Jesse’s, pinning him against the floor, neither of them aware of the moment Genji has moved away the table to let them move more freely. Hanzo’s body is like a furnace, hot and hard, and Jesse can’t stop his hips to buck against it while the demon keeps taking little sips of his blood. 

 

Sooner than  Jesse wants,  the demon frees his neck, lapping at the punctures lovingly, unsteady breath cooling the spit on his skin. For some moments, neither of them says a word, just staying close while  Jesse tries to recover his mental functions. But at last  Hanzo pulls himself up, high enough to look into the hunter's eyes, “Thank you, mister McCree.”

 

His  voice is still broken and breathless, but he needs to  voice his thoughts aloud before the chance gets lost forever, “You are welcome,  Hanzo . And  please , call me  Jesse .” The  demon smiles at him, keeping his place over him, full contact from the waist down, “But now I believe we have urgent matters to deal with, right little  one ?”

 

“Yes,  please !” 

 

The  voice of the younger  demon sounds ragged and pleading, but  Jesse has a plan and is not  feeling magnanimous tonight, “I’ll do it, but with  one condition.”

 

Hanzo is the  one to talk again, gaze focused on Jesse’s darkened eyes, “Name your price, hunter.”

 

“You.” The words seem to sound worse on Hanzo’s mind because the demon tries to stand from the ground and Jesse will not buy it. With his human hand, he pulls him down, hard enough to make him lose his momentum and almost fall face first over him, stopping mere inches away from his face. “I will help your brother, but no one says I have to do it alone, right? Why choose one of you if I can have you both? Besides, I must admit the picture your brother described while you two talked on that cell has made me curious about how you interact.”

 

“Speak your mind clearly, Jesse.”

 

A smug grin appears on the hunter’s face, “Easiest thing ever. I will do it, Hanzo. I will stay here and fuck your brother until he can’t walk properly. But now that I had a taste of the older sibling… I want you too. I want to see you pounding so hard inside your brother his screams can be heard from the city below us. I want to fuck his mouth while you milk him, want to eat his ass while you mount me, want to fuck you while you fuck him. There are so many options! We can\--”

 

The words are cut from  his mouth when  Hanzo launches himself against him, locking their lips in a kiss that tastes of blood and something utterly exotic that must be Hanzo’s own flavour.  Genji is over them a heartbeat later, his little hands tangling with the long locks of Jesse’s hair while  Hanzo kisses him hard and deep. When they break to catch their breath,  Genji is lapping the neck of the  hunter , following with the tip the marks left by his brother.  Hanzo raises his head high enough to smile at them, “I like the way you think,  hunter .”

 

“I’m a practical man,  Hanzo . No one says I can’t have my fun while fulfilling a contract, right?”

 

Genji is biting the lobe of his ear, whispering directly against it, “And for how long are you tied to the city?”

 

The metal hand raises from the floor where it has been resting to search for Genji’s ass, pushing him against his hip and stealing a low moan from him, “Three months, darlin’.”

 

“Ninety nights and days…” Genji follows the line of his jaw before reaching his mouth, kissing him with a hungriness  Jesse has never  felt , “I hope you can live to your reputation, hunter.”

 

“No  one has ever said  Jesse McCree isn’t a man of his word. Get ready, little  one , because I plan to fuck you to the next week and then some more.”

 

The soft giggle of the younger demon is mixed with the open laugh of the older  one . They exchange a loo, knowing smiles on their faces, before talking in unison, “Promises, promises!”

 

Jesse loses the ability to talk or think when Hanzo attacks his mouth again while Genji does his part on his neck and jaw. They are sporting twin grins on their lips, and Jesse feels his own doing the same, thinking that maybe this time being the hunted hasn’t worked for the worse...


End file.
